1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise and more specifically to an inflatable punching bag, which includes a plurality of impact areas that provide feedback when struck.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent application number 2004/0097347 to Ghim discloses a sports training device. The Ghim application includes a body having at least one hitting surface sized and shaped so as to receive a punch or kick delivered by a user. A sound generator is carried by the body for generating an audible sound and includes a switch carried by the body for causing the generator to generate the sound in response to an impact created by the punch or kick. However, the Ghim device is not inflatable.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an inflatable punching bag, which may be deflated for transportation in a small enclosure and includes a plurality of impact areas that provide feedback when struck.